Legacy of the Uzumaki Clan
by Moonlight Slayer
Summary: Little is known about the Uzumaki clan and their hidden techniques. Read through and find out about these mysteries as they are uncovered one by one by one of the last remaining descendants Naruto Uzumaki the child of prophecy
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the Uzumaki Clan

**This is gonna be my first story. So please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

The Uzumaki clan. A clan once respected and feared. Known for their mastery in the sealing arts. A rare and coveted art. But most of its greater applications lay hidden or misunderstood.

The Uzumaki like the Senju and Uchiha were descendants of the sage of the six paths. The Uchiha inherited the sages chakra, mental energy. Their power manifested in their eyes. Yes they were blessed with a doujutsu called the sharingan. The Senju inherited the sages stamina and physical energy. Their power manifested in their strong bodies. The Senjus had very resilient bodies well built for battle. The Uzumaki inherited the sages Life force and vitality. Their power manifested in their longevity, health and exponentially large and strong chakra reserves. This made the Uzumaki suitable for being jinchuriki.

The sage of six paths upon his death left each of his sons something. To the elder son he left a tablet that can only be read via ocular techniques like his own rinnegan and the sharingan. Inside this tablet lay detailed information of whom the sage was and his history. To the younger son who was his successor he left him knowledge of the sage's most precious arts, Fuinjutsu and Senjutsu. He also left him detailed information on developing new ninjutsu and genjutsu.

As time went by the descendants of the younger son split into two. The Senju and the Uzumaki. The Senju settled in the fire country and became a warring clan that offered their services to other countries in exchange for payment. While the Uzumaki settled in the land of whirlpools off the coast of the fire country in order to avoid conflict and live in peace. Despite their differences both clans maintained close relations. And when the time came for them to go their separate ways both clans decided to split their Inheritances between them. The Senju took scrolls on ninjutsu and genjutsu, as it would aid them in combat. The Uzumaki took scrolls on fuinjutsu, as it suited their priestly nature. The scrolls on senjutsu were shared between the two clans.

Many years later the Uzumaki's studied and mastered the fuinjutsu techniques of the sage to such a degree that they could use them in combat. To support their country the Uzumaki decided to export their expertise to other countries and their respective hidden villages. Including the seals that allowed jinchuriki to be made. But the Uzumaki were smart enough to hide their more powerful seals in scrolls hidden in temples. So as not to arouse suspicion. Despite this though the uzumaki were targeted by the mist and other smaller countries for fear of their sealing jutsus. Their alies and blood relatives the Senju sent help in large numbers. But konoha couldn't due to them caught in war themselves. In the end the land of whirlpools was destroyed and hundreds of Senju and Uzumaki alike were killed leading to the near extinction of both clans. The survivors scattered across the globe for fear of being hunted down.

One of the remaining survivors, Kushina Uzumaki who had secretly married the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. And passed her knowledge of fuinjutsu to her husband. However on the very night that their son was born both parents died simingly signalling the end of the Uzumaki legacy.

But is this true? Has the legacy of the once great clan ended or will this child bring the child of prophecy bring the Uzumaki back to its former glory? The child of prophecy known as Naruto Uzumaki.

**That wraps up the introduction. Tell me what you think or if you want me to continue. Till later guys.**


	2. The Life of Naruto Uzumaki

**Hey guys it's me again with the continuation of Legacy of the Uzumaki clan.**

**Now there're somethings I would like to mention before I continue. First of all Naruto is going to have a different personality from canon. This is because I am trying to make naruto as realistic as I can. The same thing can be said for the Konoha 11, though to a much lower degree. Such as Sakura being much less annoying. A side from that not much will change apart from some new twists in the story. The plot will follow the cannon time line and major sagas while adding my own sagas and twists to the cannon ones. Thanks for reading and here comes the next chapter: The life of Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Thoughts of characters** _"hmmm"_

**Jutsu, FIRE STYLE: Grand Fire Jutsu**

Naruto Uzumaki was an 12 year old child of konoha who attended the Konoha ninja academy. He wore a semi-tight long sleeved black shirt underneath a red zipper t-shirt with a tight high collar and black flame designs on his sleves and bottom of the t-shirt. He finished his look with black pants with shuriken and kunai holsters on his left backside and right leg strap respectively. He had Blond hair that was not too spikey and not too straight with bangs that covered his left eye. He had azure blue eyes that seemed to change colour to different shades of blue depending on his emotions.

Now while he may look like an ordinary child, he is not or rather he is not treated as such. You see Naruto is a jinchuriki at the day of his birth the kyuubi attacked the village and destroyed well over half of it. Left with no choice the yondaime hokage had to seal half of the beast into Naruto while the other half was sealed together with him in the belly of the death god. His wife and also Naruto's mother died on that very night to protect both konoha and most of all her precious child. Both parents had hoped that Naruto would be treated as a hero for his sacrifice. However human nature showed its ugly side. Most of the civilian populace saw naruto as a plaque and a constant reminder of what they had lost. As a result most of them treated Naruto badly and with disdain. The third Hokage who was forced to retake power after the forth's death. Made a law forbidding the populace from harming or exposing the dark truths about Naruto. The populace and Naruto only knew half the story though, they were unaware of Naruto's blood connection to the forth and Kushina apart from them both being Uzumaki. You see they had been made to believe that Naruto was just a random orphan that happened to be born on that faithful day and was used as a sacrifice. Naruto became aware when he joined the academy and unlocked his chakra. He discovered that whenever he drew chakra a seal appeared on his belly. So a few years later he asked the third, one of four people he could trust in the village with a heavy heart the third explained the half truth to Naruto knowing it was better than Naruto finding out on his own . Naruto was first in shock, but then understanding showed on his face. Naruto thanked the third and left his office never seeing or hearing the light tears on the old mans face and the silent I am sorry that left his lips.

Naruto was in his own little world as he thought of what the third had said. It all made sense to him. But it also made sense that the children his age and younger were unaware of his dark secret. Leading him to believe that the adults were forbidden from speaking the truth to even their children. However this did not stop the adults from passing on their hate for him to their children. Very few children and adults (mostly ninja) did not hate him. As a result of this Naruto was left with hardly any friends. As Naruto was walking he failed to notice that he had arrived at an unknown part of the leaf village. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he came to the conclusion that he was lost. Naruto cursed himself for his carelessness, what if he had wounded up in enemy territory. Naruto not being normal used an ability he always had but kept secret even though he couldn't explain it himself.

The ability was called "WILD SENSE". Wild sense was an ability that gave naruto a higher level of awareness or consciousness. It granted Naruto 2 abilities.

1. It allowed Naruto a general awareness of his environment in 360 degrees over a certain range. It also Naruto to be aware of true reality at all times making the use of genjutsu against him useless. Even if his other five senses are fooled. His wild sense will show him the truth. He is also able to use this ability to sense, identify and gauge the chakra of individuals over very long distances.

2. The second ability allows Naruto to sense "danger". Both potential and immediate. Any threat whether from an animate or inanimate object before it happens allowing naruto ample time to counter or avoid the danger. This ability can be useful in combat because it allows Naruto to know where and when the opponent will strike. Predicting an opponents next move means that counter attacking is easy.

I have to use my wild sense to... Naruto saw a collapsed temple with a three spiral symbols on it. It seemed abandoned but something seemed to be calling Naruto towards it. Naruto didn't sense any danger and proceeded to enter. As he entered he saw 3 unrolled scrolls hung on the wall. The first 2 had nothing in them. While the third had somthing written. Naruto wanted to touch the third scroll, until his wild sense went off. He avoided the object but tripped and scraped his finger. Ouch, damn temple and its sharp objects, guess even though my wild sense warned me I didn't react in the right way. Naruto's finger soon began to heal. Possibly a perk of being a jinchuriki Naruto thought to himself. He then touched the scroll with some blood on his hand. The scroll suddenly flashed bright blue. And his hand gained a seal on it that looked like a spiral before vanishing. Outside of the third scroll came out an amethyst neckless and a scroll. The third scroll now lay blank like the other two that accompanied it on the wall. Naruto was shocked at the events that had transpired. He slowly went towards the scroll and the neckless and picked them up. He decided to leave with them and figure out what happened later since it was getting late and he had to head to the academy the following day. As he was just about to touch the scrolls they disappeared and seemed to enter into the spiral seal that once again appeared on his palm. And just as quickly as it had appeared it vanished. Blinking a few times naruto sighed. I should head home. There is no need for me to remain here." I'll figure this out later". Naruto left the temple and used his wild sense to detect the chakra signature of no one in particlar from konoha and proceeded to use it as a beacon back to the village. Once he returned he quickly avoided the villagers and headed to his small apartment as he readied for bed. Once in bed he fell asleep quickly. So as to have energy for the next day.

The following day Naruto got off from bed and prepared for the academy. He left his apartment after a light breakfast and headed there. As he arrived in class he took a seat at the window looked outside admiring nature as he ignored the rumblings of other students. Naruto's mind kept on drifting to the events that occured yesterday. As he was doing this Iruka did a roll call of all students. To which Naruto answered his name even though he wasn't paying much attention. While Iruka began his boring lectures Naruto scanned the room for anything of interest. Finding nothing Naruto was about to return to the window when his wild sense went off. reacting on instinct Naruto caught the object with his hand and looked at it only to see it was a piece of chalk thrown by Iruka at him. The class was suprised by his reflexes, but said nothing. Iruka told them that they were going outside for taijutsu sparing. Naruto smiled. Finally he would see how far he had come. Naruto was among the top level of the class. He did relatively well on his written tests, but where he really shined was on physical practice. The only thing holding him back from being on top was his inability to pull off the clone technique. It was his biggest embarrassment but he wouldn't let him hold him back anymore. He would find a way to do it one way or another.

As the students made it to the sparring grounds they saw their assistant teacher Mizuki. Naruto never liked Mizuki. Although he seemed very friendly on the outside. Naruto's wild sense always screamed danger when he was around Naruto. Leading naruto not to trust him. Mizuki called the first match. Naruto vs Sasuke! Both Naruto and Sasuke stepped up to the sparring centre with neutral expressions. Naruto analysed Sasuke and thought of the best way to defeat him._ Sasuke uses an interceptor style. Which means he relies on his opponents attacks to fight._ Naruto thought. _So if I become aggressive and attack constantly while relying on my wild sense to predict when he will counter attack and avoid it or counter attack myself, I will win._ Begin! Mizuki shouted. Naruto immediately rushed Sasuke with a right hand punch. Sasuke made a move to block it and strike Naruto's chest. But Naruto sensed it and twisted himself too quickly for Sasuke to react and backhanded him on his left cheek. This sent Sasuke flying backwards. However Sasuke backflipped elegantly and balanced himself. _heh didn't think it was going to be that easy._ Naruto thought. Sasuke this time attacked with a furry of punches which through a combination of wild sense and dexterity Naruto avoided and blocked all. Sasuke seeing an opening kicked at Naruto's mid section. But Naruto sensed the attack and blocked it at the last minute. Sasuke growled and attacked again. Naruto was shocked _This is suprising, Sasuke is suddenly being aggressive. It seems I have to change my battle plan a bit. _Naruto backflip kicked Sasuke in the face but Sasuke quickly recovered and gave Naruto a mean right. Sending Naruto to the floor. Naruto got up quickly and thought that the match would be called soon so he must act quickly. Naruto dashed at high speed and went for a sweep kick. Sasuke jumped over it and tried to axe kick Naruto however Naruto using his agility moved his body vertically and with only his left hand holding his weight and used a side scissors kick on Sasuke at the back of his neck Sasuke was sent crashing out of the ring causing Iruka to call the match in Naruto's favour. All the disillusioned girls in the class called for a rematch saying Sasuke would win next time but they were ignored. This was a common occurrence 99.9999% of girls in the class were fangirls of Sasuke except Hinata Hyuga. The shyest girl Naruto had ever seen. Naruto was well aware that the girl had a crush on him. But Naruto could not bring himself to care about relationships at this point. So he became civil with her so as to not give her the impression that he hated her or something. Class resumed indoors with lectures after the other students had goes against each other. Naruto didn't really care much for most of the matches. School ended with Naruto about to leave when Iruka asked him whether he was interested in some ramen. Naruto being Naruto happily agreed. And so Naruto along with 3 out of the four important people in his life enjoyed a night out. Naruto returned to his room to try to figure out the seal that had absorbed the neckless and the scroll he found on the temple.

Naruto possesed limited knowledge on seals. So he tried to focus and remember what Iruka said about fuinjutsu. He recalled opening seals by charging chakra at them. Naruto did just that and the seal appeared and out came the neckless and the scroll. The neckless looked simple apart from the amethyst jewel on its centre. the Scroll on the other hand was a fairly large scroll, roughly half Naruto's height. Naruto opened the scroll and saw it blank. _hmm, perhaps I have to put some blood on it like the scroll in the temple._ Naruto bit his thumb with his canines and smeared the blood on the scroll. Suddenly the Scroll revealed its contents to Naruto. The scroll showed instuctions on Fuinjutsu and the detailed history of chakra, the sage of six paths and his sons as well as the Uzumaki clan. _I have a clan! _Naruto was suprised and proceeded to read the history parts. 2 hours later Naruto was shocked at what he read. "The old man must have known about my clan, why..why didn't he tell me". " Is it because of the connections between the clan and jinchuriki?" "The old man probably had a logical reason for keeping this from me. None the less I can't trust him with this information I have learnt till I get more answers". Naruto proceeded to try and learn some of the jutsu in the scroll. It was mostly fuinjutsu, the most difficult branch of jutsu to learn. Even more difficult to learn than genjutsu. However there were some ninjutsu in it and something called senjutsu which Naruto had never heard of. The ninjutsu that Naruto found most interesting was the "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU". After reading the information on it Naruto proceeded to attempt the jutsu. After 3 hours Naruto finally had it. He was glad he had finally acquired a clone Jutsu.

Hours of practice later. Naruto discovered the secret of shadow clones and its potential training methods. However it was late and he was exhausted so he left practice for tomorrow and proceeded to prepare for bed. He thought that maybe the neckless was just a gift so he decided to put it on. "well I might aswell get to sleep". And with that he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys, here is chapter 3 of Legacy of the Uzumaki clan. In the reviews one person said pairings might ruin it. I myself am not too interested in pairings. If there is a pairing, I prefer it to be on the sidelines and not affecting the main story too much. But whether pairings should be included or not depends on the reviews.**

**On the issue of power scaling. Naruto is not going to be over-powered or anything close to that. Personally godlike fanfics don't appeal to me that much. Naruto will be stronger than he is in canon but to a reasonable scale. He won't dominate his enemies and also not require back up. Nothing of the sort. The thing that will differ this Naruto adaptation from his canon counter part is his level of intelligence. He won't be too smart. He will just be strategic, tactical and cunning. Like a fox. **

**There will also be no character bashing. Like I said in chapter 2 most of the characters apart from Naruto will only be slightly different if at all from canon. This is so they would be able to handle a different Naruto from the canon one. Enjoy this chapter please. And don't forget to review.**

5 months had passed since Naruto discovered the scroll and neckless from the Uzumaki temple. He had used shadow clones to increase the rate at which he learnt the complex seals and simple ninjutsu of the scroll. He had finally grasped some of the low to medium level seals on the scroll and had mastered some of the ninjutsu inside. He had however not learnt a thing about senjutsu part just yet but eventually he will. As he was heading to class for the final academy exams Naruto glanced at his neckless that he wore around his neck and proceeded to enter his class. All the students had gathered. He sat on an empty seat close to the loudest girl and the most emo person on the planet. You guessed it Saskura and Sasuke. Naruto tended to ignore his classmates but tried to maintain a civil relationship with them. Iruka came in and gave a long speech and proceeded to call the names of students to be tested in ninjutsu. The previouse tests were already done. Now the final test is the clone test. Before Naruto would have been worried but with the shadow clone technique he had little to worry about. When his name was called he went into the testing room and saw Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka smiled at him and told him to form 3 clones. Naruto made the shadow clone seal and said **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** and 3 shadow clones came into existence. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked that he was able to use such a jutsu. Iruka calmed himself and gave Naruto a smile and said" Nice job Naruto. I didn't think you could use such a jutsu, here, take your headband you earned it". "Return tomorrow for team placement". "Thanks Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei". Naruto said. He left the room and immediately headed to the woods for practice. He created 100 shadow clones and sent different groups of them to carry out different tasks. Some did fuinjutsu, chakra control, battle tactics, ninjutsu and genjutsu. This carried on for hours until past sun down when Naruto was about to leave when he saw Mizuki pass quickly.

Naruto ignored him and turned to go home until his wild sense detected 2 chakra spikes from the direction Mizuki went to. _What's going on there? I should check it out._ Naruto followed the chakra signature.

* * *

_Earlier:_

"Mizuki so it was you". Iruka said. "Yes, it was me who stole the forbidden scroll, Iruka". "But why? Why would you steal it". " Fool do you know what is inside the forbidden Scroll? Inside this scroll lay the most powerful jutsu. Jutsu that can make someone the most powerful ninja!" " No it is wrong I will stop you Mizuki!". "you can always try Iruka!".

* * *

Iruka charged Mizuki but Mizuki was ready for him. And he pulled a ninja string causing a trap to trigger. Lots of kunai and shuriken came flying from the bushes hitting Iruka. Iruka held the pain in and collapsed. Mizuki laughed maniacally" You see this is the difference between you and me Iruka." "I have ambition, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to achieve my goals." "Now you die, say goodbye Iruka!" Just as Mizuki was about to strike Iruka he was kicked hard in the face by a red blur. _Naruto! _Iruka thought. " I must say I didn't expect you here Demon brat". "you suprised me a little". Naruto ignored Mizuki and went to get to check on Iruka" hold on Iruka sensei, I'll save you". "HAHAHA! And how do you plan on saving him when you have me to contend with." Mizuki said as he threw a giant shuriken at the two but suddenly the shuriken was substituted by a log. _substitution._ Mizuki thought. Naruto dropped Iruka behind a tree and dropped down to face Mizuki. " I have to say you have some skill brat but it ends here. Do you really think you can fight me?" "Fight you? No, you must be mistaken. The only thing I came here to do was KILL YOU!" Naruto's pupils took the form of catlike slits. Reminding Mizuki of the kyuubi. Even though it wasn't red in colour. Mizuki collected himself and said " Bring it on FOX!" Naruto shouted **MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**. Suddenly the battlefield was surrounded by 100 hundred Naruto clones. Mizuki was attacked by all of them at once. Try as he could he saw that he stood little chance given that he was getting beat up. Mizuki took out a vile of purple liquid and drank half of it. Mizuki began to change into a humanoid cat creature. He roared,"Now its time for round two fox" In an amazing burst of speed Mizuki took out all of Naruto's clones and struck Naruto in the abdomen and kicked him in the face. "how does it feel demon to be put in your place." He kicked naruto while he was down and grabbed his arm and flung him at a tree. " The power lord Orochimaru gave me is glorious! And now I will kill you and rid myself of your demonic filth." Mizuki took out a kunai and rushed to stab Naruto at the heart but Naruto dodged him slightly and took the kunai to the kidney instead. "oaaahhh!" Naruto screemed. He had never felt pain like this before. Mizuki glared at him and punched him in the face. Naruto rolled on the floor bleeding profusely. He spit out blood and got up his vision now blurry. Mizuki came and lifted him by the collar. "Why won't you just die. No matter you'll die soon enough". As he was about to stab Naruto again Naruto threw sand in his eyes and kicked him in the face with all his strength. Naruto fell on the ground as Mizuki got rid of the sand and laughed at Naruto. " Look at you just give up. You'll die any way. And I will be hailed as a hero here for killing you and rewarded by lord Orochimaru for delivering the forbidden scroll. But don't worry I will makesure to finish off Iruka aswell."

That was it for Naruto something inside him screamed anger, and most of all the bloody death of Mizuki. Power like he never felt before flooded his body. The red chakra was so powerful it was visible. Naruto's whisker marks got thicker, his irids were blood red and his canines were now fangs. He gave an animalistic roar. Mizuki was frightened of the power surge and the evil chakra. Naruto's wound closed up immediately. And he glared at Mizuki and then gave him a sadistic grin. he rushed Mizuki with great speed that mizuki couldn't follow. And hit him with punches and kicks that hurt more than boulders being thrown at him. Mizuki jumped back and said" you damn brat. So you finally decided to show your true self then, EAT THIS! **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU. **The giant flame headed for Naruto and in response he released a sonic roar that had enough force to destroy the fire-ball. _What the hell. _Mizuki saw Naruto's claws grow in length (think killua in HxH) and he suddenly blurred Mizuki turned too late and his abdomen was sliced. Mizuki screamed as claw marks were very much visible causing him to bleed profusely. Mizuki stared at Naruto's eyes and saw blood lust and his own death. " what is the matter Mizuki?" Naruto said. " are you afraid of me?" Mizuki reached for the vile to drink the last bit of purple liquid and saw that it was nowhere to be found "Looking for something?" Naruto said. Mizuki looked up at Naruto just in time to see his vile crushed by Naruto's foot. _How, when did he get it. He..He couldn't have been that fast could he?_ Mizuki thought "Now then let us finish this little battle. You should not have attacked Iruka or stole the scroll. People like you who attack innocent people I hate the most" Naruto blurred and punched Mizuki several times in the chest and finished off with a drop kick. Mizuki was on the floor. Barely moving as the side effects of the drug began to kick in. His body returned to normal and began weaken and age. Naruto seeing this was shocked but saved the thought for later and asked "now how should I kill you?" Naruto then sensed ANBU on the way and thought_ The ANBU must have sensed the kyuubi's chakra. If I kill Mizuki they would probably think that it took me over. And then I will be under constant surviellance for weeks. If I let him go they might conclude I could control myself and lower their suspicions. _Naruto suppressed the chakra of the kyuubi and fell on his butt exhausted when the ANBU arrived he asked them where Iruka was and they said he was taken to the hospital. Another ANBU aked Naruto to come with him to the hokage which Naruto obliged and they left via sushin. As the remaining ANBU took the badly beaten and bloody Mizuki to the EM room and then to the interrogation.

**Well this wraps up this chapter. I read some reviews about how some people didn't like chapter 2 very much. But I am saying you people should bear with me. This is my first story so I'll try to make it as good as I can as it goes. hopefully you will enjoy this chapter more than the for the reviews though. Thank you. **


End file.
